Forum:Semantic Image Tagging
Ok, a long time ago, I was going to bring this up, then Special:Ask died, and I couldn't do anything. Well, now it's been fixed, I want to suggest a new way to arrange images (this doesn't affect the current way we do this, this would just be as an add-on). I made a property called Property:ImageOf, and what I'm suggesting is to tag images with ImageOf, eg, if an image contains an image of a Clone Trooper, a Droideka, and a certain set, the image could be tagged with ImageOf::Clone Trooper, ImageOf::Droideka and ImageOf::whatever the set's called. Then, instead of having huge galleries on pages, we could have a template like Wookieepedia does (link), which just links to every image of the subject in question. The advantage with SMW is that we won't have to make millions of useless categories for each set, minifig, etc. All you have to do is tag the image, and you're done. Anyway, here's an example of it in action, obviously it needs to be prettied up and put into a nice coloured box, and the format of the results could probably be tweaked a bit as well. So, let me know what you think. 14:05, August 29, 2012 (UTC) * Support I like it and it would be a lot better than having galleries that take forever to reach the bottom of (like the ones on video game articles). Great work NBS! :) 15:11, August 29, 2012 (UTC) * Support Per SKP. :) * Neutral but leaning toward support. I sort of like the galleries, at least how they used to be (before wikia made this thing that took really long to load). [[User:Agent Charge|'Agent']] [[User talk:Agent Charge|'Charge']] 06:51, August 30, 2012 (UTC) * Note- This template would probably be best suited to go in the "appearances" section for minifigures since there's a lot of empty space on the right, not sure about where it would go in set articles though- external links area maybe? 07:07, August 30, 2012 (UTC) * Sure - that means we can just have a few good images in the gallery and then just have a box next linking to all the crappy ones. ~ CJC 20:58, August 30, 2012 (UTC) * Note - I've always been keen to see a wiki do a really good job with Semantic image tagging. Have you looked into the Gallery Format of the Semantic MediaWiki Result Formats extension? We can turn that tool on here. --DaNASCAT (help forum | blog) 15:52, August 31, 2012 (UTC) ** Sounds cool! (And would save me from developing a system with a standard semantic query that then displays the images. =D (Maybe more flexibity that way though?) ** That would be great- the gallery format was actually what I was looking for when I did this, but since it wasn't in the list of options for Special:Ask, I figured that it couldn't be done. So if you could please enable it here, it would be much appreciated :) 01:52, September 3, 2012 (UTC) *** Enabled and should be ready for use. --DaNASCAT (help forum | blog) 21:33, September 6, 2012 (UTC) * My only concern is that (like quite a few things I/we try to do here,) it is a lot of work, and we are never going to do everything that could be done to make it complete. It does sound good for those times you have 20 images from a toy fair or whatever though, as these really clog up articles. In other times though, you would find you only have 2/3 images in the tag, and it might seem pointless. Still a support though. *:Agreed (With the first sentence mainly :P) ~ CJC 21:23, September 2, 2012 (UTC) *: Yeah, a lot of people (and I'm definitely including me in this :D) forget to categorise images on uploading, and I'm guessing less people will be using Semantic tags. But I figure it can't hurt to have it, even if the galleries aren't complete at least it's something. 01:52, September 3, 2012 (UTC) * Support, but per NXT. :P